Dr. Shean Ford, Repeating History
Acquisition Cost 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Education is its Own Reward For each of the following qualities you have, discount this contact by 1 * Analytical Mind * College Education * Technical school Education * Photographic Memory * Any history knowledge R4 or higher For each of the following qualities you have, increase the cost by 1 * Combat Junkie/monster * Dimmer Bulb * Illiterate * Uneducated If you have the following qualities you may not take this contact * Superhuman psychosis * Uncouth Cannot be taken at chargen Description An eldery human man, his grandfatherly demeanor and soft voice often mislead the younger generations. Born before the world lost its mind, he is excited to see the subjects he studied in school come to life before him. He is constantly looking into the past to look into what other legends may be coming to our world next. Likes: Great Tomes, Artifacts, Mythology, intellectual conversation Dislikes: Trideo Shows not about History, Rats. Rushing Special Rules Trainer Skills * Arcana * Etiquette * Instruction Qualities * Analytical Mind * Common Sense * Indomitable(Mental) * Linguist * Lucky * Perceptive * Photographic Memory * Profiler * Speed Reading This Belongs in a Museum * Should runners come across an item that is historically or artistically significant, they may anonymously donate it to the museum. These items will not likely be displayed in Seattle or may just be added to a stockpile of items. As such the team should not receive any Public Awareness penalties for doing so. However Notoriety and other repercussions may still happen. By doing so runners on the team may either * Acquire Shean at cost -2 (Only applicable once) Or * Increase his loyalty by 1. Repetitions of History When you acquire this contact, or one of his qualities, you may take 1 rank of one of the following Knowledge skills at no karma cost. These mainly pertain to 5th world subjects. Academic * 5th world history * Native American tribal traditions * African History * North American history * South American History * Asian History * European History Interests * Religion * Obscure cultural facts * Ancient booby traps * Castles * Chivalry * Mythology TOP Men As a member of the Draco Foundation Doctor Ford is always on the lookout for Blood Magic related items. Bringing items and information based on blood magic will garner favor with the Draco Foundation. By doing so you will be able to halve the time of any ONE character progression. This can be a Skill, Attribute, Initiation/Submersion. This must be approved by TD. You may only have a single instance of this “stored up” at a time. If you are a GM, and wish to use this feature as the main driving point for a run. You may also assign this boon to one of your characters. A Grain of Truth Every myth and legend has at least a spark of truth to it. Now that many of these myth and legends have come to reality again. You can fact check the accuracy of any mythological weakness. Roll a Connection test to see how well he is able to remember which are myth and which are fact. Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:Stable